This invention relates to a phase-transfer catalytic method for preparing a nanoparticle iron-crown ether complex.
Previously, nanoparticle iron (Fe60) has been synthesized from salts based on reduction of iron with NaBH4. This preparation method is typically slow, and generally provides relatively low yields of the iron nanoparticle. This preparation method often does not allow for stabilization of the prepared nanoparticle. Lack of stabilized materials may quickly reduce the activity of the prepared nanoparticle.
Typically, the process is carried out in aqueous solutions. This reduces the yield and activity of the nanoparticle iron. These disadvantages of prior processes reduce the commercially viability of a continuous process Fe6 nanoparticle production system. A need exists, therefore, for a high-yield catalytic process for producing stabilized nanoparticles, particularly Fe6 from iron salts.